lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
The Silk Stocking Murder
The Silk Stocking Murder is a Homicide case in L.A. Noire. Description The Silk Stocking case starts out at a Downtown cafe, where Captain James Donnelly informs Phelps and Galloway of a brutally murdered woman left naked in an alleyway off of Aliso St., near City Hall. Upon arriving, Phelps and Galloway are greeted by a patrol officer, who then shows them to the body. The body has another message on it, like in the two previous cases. This one is cut up badly, but Phelps and Galloway argue whether it's a copycat murder or the original murderer still at large. Phelps soon finds a blood trail up the alleyway to a fire escape, then up the side and roof of a building to another set of roofs and eventually finds the victim's personal effects and library card along the way, as well as the victim's address and the fact that she was married. The player can leave the crime scene and go back to the Central Police Station for a briefing from the chief, or go to the address unearthed at the scene. Persons of Interest * Antonia Maldonado - Murder victim. * Angel Maldonado - Estranged husband of victim Antonia Maldonado. * Barbara Lapenti - Parsons Boarding House owner and proprietor. * Diego Aguilar - El Dorado bartender. * Clem Feeney - Just Picked Fruit Market owner and proprietor. Objectives * Investigate Downtown Crime Scene * Investigate Antonia's Residence * Investigate Maldonado Residence * Investigate El Dorado Bar * Canvass the Neighbors * Investigate Fruit Market * Return to Central Station * Interview Angel Maldonado * Apprehend Clem Feeney Detailed Walkthrough The Silk Stocking case starts out with a body of a woman left naked in an alleyway off of Aliso St. in Downtown. Crime Scene Talk with the coroner, Malcolm Carruthers, then examine the body and surrounding area. *Closely examine her''' Neck'. *Look at her left arm for her '''Missing Wedding Ring'. *Look at her right arm for half of a Library Card. *Look at her torso for the''' Message Written In Red Lipstick'. *Moving away from the body, you will spot the' Bloody Stocking'. *Check out the' Blood trail', marked as Evidence B. *Following the Blood Trail you will find '''the Blue Lady Hat, ''investigate it further to find out it belongs to the victim. *Continue following the blood trail and you will find a single '''Blue Ladies Shoe (marked as Personal Effects) in a trash bin and examine it further to denote that it most likely belonged to the victim. *Keep following the blood trail to find the victim's''' House Keys''' hung on a pipe. (It's easy to spot due to it 'glimmering'). *Continue following the Blood Trail, there is a''' Dot Pattern Note''' on the ground. *Then, take a look at the Ladder, '''there is a bloody smear next to it. *Once on the roof, follow the blood and check the pigeon coop to the right for an empty '''Envelope. *Keep following the bloody trail and examine the Gold Plated Make-Up Box. *Keep moving forward and follow the trail. Climb up a pipe and a few feet ahead you will spot the vic's Missing Wedding Ring hanging on the roof from a rope (looks like string or twine). *Keep going up, you will find a paint can with a Bloody Painter's Brush '''alongside it. Examine it further. *Finally, at the end of the apparently painted blood trail, you will find the vic's '''Purse and the other half of the Library Card. Finding the purse and library card automatically sends you back down to your car; if you haven't found all the clues, the "clue music" will still be playing and 3 you may need to retrace your steps. It is very easy to miss a clue during this particular search due to its length. Don't miss any of the "blood trail update" clues (wherein Cole remarks that the trail must be leading somewhere). To trigger the clue signal one must stick close to the trail. Antonia's Residence After finding all the evidence you need, go to Antonia's residence for more information. Antonia's residence is the Parsons Boarding House run by Barbara Lapenti. Before speaking with Mrs. Lapenti, investigate Antonia's room (located upstairs, room 5). *Inspect the Broken Window *Outside the window on the balcony, inspect the Iron Picket used on window *'Attorney Letter '''in the suitcase on the bed *'Picture Frame''' in the dresser drawer After gathering the clues, head back down and interview Mrs. Lapenti. Interview Barbara Lapenti Maldonado's Residence Now head to the husband's, Angel Maldonado's, apartment. (If you are pursuing the Auto Fanatic achievement, do not miss the rare Mercury Custom in the parking lot; if you don't get it now, odds are you will need to replay the case later in order to obtain it for the Achievement/Trophy). View the mailboxes to the right of the main entrance to get his apartment number, #304. Once in the apartment, Angel and his brother will brawl with Phelps and Galloway. After subduing the two, search the apartment. *'Just Picked Fruit Market Box' on the kitchen floor *'Bloody Shirt '''in the kitchen by the door *'Matchbook''' in the kitchen on the counter After searching the apartment, canvass the neighbors. *'Note:' You must knock on All 4 of the neighbors' doors on the third floor before this location can be cleared. The neighbor in Apartment #302 is the only one who will give any useful info by providing the Husband's Alibi. The duo will get a call to report to the station immediately. If you do not, proceed to the El Dorado; you will get the call later in the case. Central Police Station Meet the Captain downstairs in Technical Services. After a brief discussion and viewing of a poem, the Captain will tell you to go upstairs and interrogate the husband. Interview Angel Maldonado El Dorado Bar Now head to the El Dorado Bar. Pick up the envelope on the counter and examine the Divorce Papers. Question the bartender. Interview Diego Aguilar After talking to the bartender, walk out the back door of the bar to talk to an employee of the Just Picked Fruit Market. He'll leave some crates to the left of the door: inspect those crates. Just Picked Fruit Market Interview the fruit seller named Clem Feeney. If you have skipped the interrogation of Angel Maldonado at the Central Station, you will find the Fruit Market closed. You will need to use the gamewell on the corner. Interrogate Maldonado first and return to the Fruit Market. Interview Clem Feeney After the interview there are clues to find: *Inspect behind the green doors to the left of the counter. Inside are many Crates full of alcohol, evidence of bootlegging. *Inspect the Bloody Scalpel on the desk inside the same room. * Next to the desk find the Lock Box (using dot code 2 5 3 from the crime scene to open). The contents inside the box are from the victim's bracelet. Feeney will spy the detectives discovering the evidence and flee. Pursue in the car, allowing Galloway to shoot out the tires of Feeney's truck, and apprehend the suspect in Chinatown. Follow Feeney long enough and he will crash his car, also ending the pursuit. Case Briefing "And I thought an invitation to breakfast with the Captain was just a friendly gesture. Our new assignment is a young Hispanic female, stripped and dumped in a manner reminiscent of both the Henry and Moller killings, just half a dozen blocks from City Hall. Galloway is still unconvinced about a link between the cases, and Captain Donelly has made his views on the matter abundantly clear." Case Notes * "Given the size of Clem's stash, it was a wonder you didn't catch him red-handed at the El Dorado." * "Angel might be innocent, but he was far from forthcoming on the state of his marriage." * "With a body on his doorstep, the DA may look to send Clem Feeney to the gas chamber." Glitches *After going out the back door of the El Dorado Bar and seeing the worker from the Just Picked Fruit Market, the telephone gamewell might be highlighted on the mini-map. When using the gamewell, the operator will say that your immediate presence is requested back at Central Police Station for another part of the Black Dahlia poem, although you had already been there beforehand. The Central Police Station will not be available as an open location in your notepad. *While investigating behind the green doors, if you inspect the Bloody Scalpel before you look at the Crates, and then look at the crates, you will immediately cut to the last scene before the vehicle chase. You will not investigate the Lock Box or use the secret dot code to unlock it. *Occasionally, Clem Feeney's response to the dialogue option entitled "Movements of victim" can't be heard. *During the car chase, if you manage to flip Clem's vehicle upside down, it will appear upright during the cutscene in which you apprehend him. *During the fistfight with Angel and his brother, there is a chance that Galloway may lose his hat. Exiting to the main menu and continuing from there may fix it after both suspects are arrested. *Although very rare, after investigating the roof at the first crime scene, when walking to slide down the pipe you might trip, causing you to fall through the wall. All you can see is the map flashing, thus causing you to have to exit and reload or restart. *When investigating the roof at the first crime scene, if you check the purse before checking the bloodied paintbrush, it can cause the investigation music to continue and the bloodied paintbrush to not show in the clues even if you go back to the rooftop and check it. Video Walkthroughs File:LA_Noire_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_10_-_The_Silk_Stocking_Murder_(5_Star)|Original Version File:LA_Noire_Remaster_-_Case_12_-_The_Silk_Stocking_Murder_(5_Stars)|Remaster Version File:LA_Noire_VR_-_Case_5_-_The_Silk_Stocking_Murder|VR Version File:L.A. Noire Part 9 The Silk Stocking Murder|Commented Walkthrough Trivia *The story is loosely based on the real 1947 murder of Rosenda Mondragon. *A quick search of a trash can adjacent to the crime scene reveals a western cowboy hat, which some gamers may conclude belongs to John Marston (or his son Jack Marston) from Red Dead Redemption, another Rockstar game. *The iron picket used to break into Antonia Maldonado's room is from the Christ Crown of Thorns church. *This is the only murder case in Homicide where the murderer is not seen in the intro, as well as the only homicide murder case where the death cutscene of the victim is not seen. *The temp bartender mentioned by Diego Aguilar, the El Dorado bartender, is almost certainly Garrett Mason. *Near the crime scene you can find a box of Moz-Kill, the insect killer which was used to burn down the Steffens and Sawyer households in the Arson case "The Gas Man". *When interviewing Clem Feeney, a box of Kellogs' Corn Flakes can be seen in the background. *Behind Parsons Boarding House across the alley is the home of Adrian and Margaret Black. *After fighting Angel Maldonado and his brother, Rusty's hat will be knocked off, and possibly Cole's (depending on how well you fight). Cole's hat will magically reappear on his head after the cutscene and Rusty will refuse to pick up his hat, no matter how many times he walks by it. *The bartender at the El Dorado bar is portrayed by the same actor who plays the bartender at Maclaren's Pub in the popular sitcom How I Met Your Mother. *Depending on how this case goes, there can be an alternate ending where Donnelly expresses his disappointment to Galloway and Phelps. *The biblical verse on the Cross of Antonia's charm bracelet is Ephesians 5:22. It says this following phrase: "Wives, submit to your husbands as to the Lord. 23 - For the husband is the head of the wife as Christ is the head of the Church, his body, of which he is the savior." *The transcript log will incorrectly say that either Donnelly or Phelps explains that Angel is in custody but hasn't been interrogated yet, when in actuality it is Galloway who tells Donnelly about Angel's status. *In the El-Dorado Bar, You can see Gabriel Del Gado and Anna Rodriguez Sitting up the back next to the phone,They are Persons of interest in the Traffic case The Consul's Car. es:El asesinato de la media de seda es:El asesinato de la media de seda de:Der Seidenstrumpfmörder Category:Homicide Category:Homicide cases